1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electrophoretic display. More particularly, the present invention relates to a color electrophoretic display.
2. Description of Related Art
An electrophoretic display is a non-emissive device that is made based on the electrophoresis phenomenon in which charged pigment particles are suspended in a dielectric solvent. The electrophoretic display was first proposed in 1969. Such a display typically includes two boards having electrodes disposed thereon. These two boards are placed opposite to each other and are separated by a partition. Typically, one of the boards is transparent. Passive electrophoretic displays usually require a top board (i.e., the board that forms the viewing surface) and a bottom board with electrodes thereon to drive the display, while active electrophoretic displays require a thin film transistor array disposed on a bottom board thereof and a non-patterned transparent electrode substrate disposed on a top board thereof. Electrophoresis fluid having charged pigment particles is sealed between two electrode plates. The charged pigment particles move to one side or the other when a voltage difference is applied between two electrodes to thereby realize the display of images.
Electrophoretic displays consume power only at the instant when an image is changed, and such operation results in a reduction in power consumption. On the other hand, since electrophoretic displays can reflect light, users can use electrophoretic displays in the dark only when an appropriate front light is provided. Another significant drawback is that it is difficult to provide color with respect to the electrophoretic display medium, such that the presentation of colors is not easily realized in the electrophoretic display. Hence, there is a need for a new electrophoretic display which can easily present colors.